阿姆姆/Ability Details
|date = June 26 2009 (Beta) |health = 60 |attack = 20 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 40 |hp = 472 (+84) |mana = 220 (+40) |damage = 47 (+3.8) |attackspeed = 0.638 (+2%) |range = 100 |armor = 18 (+3.3) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |healthregen = 7.45 (+0.85) |manaregen = 6.50 (+0.525) |speed = 310 }} Abilities . |firstname = Bandage Toss |firstinfo = (Active): Amumu tosses a sticky bandage towards a target location, if it contacts an enemy Amumu pulls himself to it and will deal magic damage and stun the target for 1 second. *'Range:' 1,100 |firstdetail = Bandage Toss is a line skillshot that will deal magic damage and stun the first enemy the skillshot contacts with for 1 second, regardless if they are minions, monsters or champions. Amumu will also be pulled towards the target locations if there is enough room for him to appear. *Amumu will attempt to attack the target he hits with Bandage Toss after pulling himself to it. *Bandage Toss can be used to pull Amumu across ground terrain like barriers and trees. *It has a brief channel time (0.2s) upon cast before it activates. *It will interrupt channeled abilities. *Bandage Toss will be blocked by spell shields, however, Amumu will still be pulled towards the target. *The stun will be blocked by but Amumu will still be pulled towards the target. *It will proc 35% slow for 1.5 seconds after it hits a target. *It benefits from 100% of Amumu's Spell Vamp. *The skillshot is able to hit and stun invisible enemy champions, but it won't reveal them. *It doesn't proc any On-Hit Effects. |firstlevel = |secondname = Despair |secondinfo = (Toggle): Overcome by anguish, nearby enemies will be dealt a percentage of their maximum health plus a base amount as magic damage each second. *'Cost:' 8 mana per second *'Cooldown:' 1 second *'Radius of AoE:' 300 |seconddetail = When toggled on, any target around a small area around Amumu's will be damaged with magic damage corresponding to a flat amount plus a percentage of the enemies health each second. *There is no cap for the damage done with Despair. *After toggling it off/on there will be a 1 second cooldown before you can toggle it again. *It is immediately activated and deactivated upon toggle. *Despair doesn't break spell shields. *Despair scales by .005% per ability power, although it appears to scale by .005% per ability power only after the first 100 AP. The tooltip reads 1% at 100AP because the .5% will appear to round up to 1%. However, it the damage dealt is still .5% *Despair benefits from 33% of Amumu's Spell Vamp. *Despair will proc 15% slow for 1.5 seconds after it hits a target. The timer will be refreshed as long as the enemy stays in the Despair Area of Effect. *If an invisible enemy is in Despair's Area of Effect, it will receive damage. *It doesn't proc any On-Hit Effects. *If you are silenced while Despair is active, it will remain active. You will be unable to deactivate it until the silence wears off. *As a toggle ability, Despair will not proc , or items similar to and . |secondlevel = |thirdname = Tantrum |thirdinfo = (Passive): Amumu takes reduced damage from physical attacks. Each time Amumu is hit by an attack, the cooldown on Tantrum's active is reduced by half a second. (Active): Amumu deals magic damage to surrounding units. *'Cost:' 50 mana *'Radius of AoE:' 200 |thirddetail = Tantrum passively blocks physical amount damage before Armor is taken into account. When activated Amumu deals magic damage to enemies around him. The cooldown will be reduced by 0.5 seconds for every basic attack that hits him. *The passive damage reduction is calculated after the armor. *It has a very brief channel time (0.1s) upon cast before it activates. *It will break spell shields. The target won't be damaged. *It benefits from 33% of Amumu's Spell Vamp. *It will proc 15% slow for 1.5 seconds after it hits a target. *It will damage stealthed units around him when the ability is activated. The "hit" animation will briefly display where the stealthed unit is located allowing Amumu to "see" where they are, although it will not pull them out of stealth. *It won't proc any On-Hit Effects. |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Curse of the Sad Mummy |ultiinfo = (Active): Amumu entangles surrounding enemy units in bandages, dealing magic damage upfront and rendering them unable to attack or move for 2 seconds. *'Radius of AoE:' 600 |ultidetail = Amumu will render every enemy in an area around him unable to move or use basic attacks for 2 seconds, and immediately after this effect begins they will be dealt magic damage. *It has a very brief channel time (0.1s) upon cast before it activates. *It will break spell shields. The target will not receive damage and won't be rooted. *The root is blocked by but the target will be dealt magic damage. *It will not interrupt channeled abilities. *It will benefit from 33% of Amumu's Spell Vamp. *It will proc , but the duration of the slow is shorter than the actual root and is unnoticeable. *It will snare and damage invisible units on the area of effect. *It won't proc any On-Hit Effects. |ultilevel = }}